Crut
by DreamerzLove
Summary: It took a lot of hard work and effort on Kagome's part, to lose her virginity. Well, not really...but it did take awhile!  crut  Smut   crack fic


A/n: This is a one shot crack fic that I just had to write… I tried my hand at smut and it turned into a crut (Crack Smut). Let me know what you think and what not. I wanted to make this a crossover but well it ended up hojo-kag (-.-) but it's funny I thinks.. But if its good enough for a two shot i left room where I could make it a crossover with yyh. Thanks for reading and please review ^.^

It took a lot of hard work and effort on Kagome's part, to lose her virginity. Well, not really...but it did take awhile! When she had turned 15, she had been pulled down that blasted well and into the past. It had taken three long long LONG years to gather all of the jewel shards and to defeat that incredibly evil demented spider. But thinking back on it, that would have been fun. He did, after all, have all those wicked looking tentacles. Needless to say Inuyasha never made his move. Kouga, while sexy and charming in his own way, wasn't what she had wanted back then.

Then she turned 18, and she decided she was going to be de-virginized, one way or another. All through High School, when she could attend, she listened to other girls talk about sex, sex, sex. It seemed like everyone was fucking except for her! She was close to going back into time, reviving Naraku, and demanding him to take care of her problem with his many many tentacles.

Her boyfriend graduated a couple of years ahead of her and joined the hospital right away. He was swamped at work most of the time he was employed, so they rarely saw each other and when they did get together, someone seemed to always be around or some interruption would occur to stop the hanky-panky.

Hojo would come over to see her at the shrine, where she was living at the time, and he would have to pay her younger brother to leave them alone. But they weren't alone long enough to accomplish anything sexual. She didn't want to do "it" near the well house anyway. There were several times they almost had sex, but things had a way of happening to stop it.

One night they had gone to the local drive-in, they were kissing and groping each other during the first movie and things got pretty heated up by intermission. Hojo got her bra undone and was sucking on her nipples, which had gotten very hard. She was moaning and had her hands entwined in his short ruffled hair. The windows of his car were fogged up by their heavy breathing and they couldn't see out of them. Hojo had managed to get her blouse off and was working on her pants when there was a knock on his window.

It was the security guard telling them to cool it down or leave. She tried to cover herself but couldn't hide from the bright, white light he continued to shine into the car. He was a creep for sure and they could tell he enjoyed bothering us. She was freaked out by that and refused to let Hojo continue where they were interrupted. Remember, she was only sixteen years old at the time. But perhaps it was a good thing then, Inuyasha would have blown a gasket if she had came threw the well no longer as 'pure as Kikyo'.

Speaking of Kikyo, why did she get all the hot animal like demons? She had Inuyasha, whom Kagome swears is a complete and total virgin himself, but he was a dog and there had to be a reason it was called 'Doggy-style'. And of course, Kikyo had or has had the one reason Tentacle's became a fetish's dream. So with all the good, and in some cases bad, men taken it had left Kagome with 'Hojo' the virgin among the virgins.

Another time she recalled not long after that, they had managed to get away from family and friends for a few hours. Hojo drove up to the mountains and parked in a spot that overlooked the city below. It was beautiful...the lights looked like they would continue on forever within the darkness. He put on some music and they started kissing and touching each other. His lips felt so warm on hers and she melted when he kissed her throat, thinking this could be it. He would move slowly down her neck to her shoulders, giving her little kisses all the way. Once in a while he would blow it and give her a hickey, which would get her in trouble if her mom happened to see it. Before long, Hojo was trying to get her pants down. She was wearing tight fitting jeans so this wasn't an easy chore. They were in his 'compact energy saving car' and the space isn't much, especially for horny teenagers to move around in! Worse yet, it was a stick shift which kept getting in the way. He, with a little help from her, managed to get her Levi's down around her ankles. She leaned uncomfortably against the passenger door, hoping it wouldn't suddenly pop open.

Hojo moved further down, kissing her stomach and using his tongue to send delicious chills over her. His hands were busy with her tits as he slid lower. The closer he got to her pussy, the more excited she got. Her hips lifted towards his face and he quickly put both of his hands under her ass to help lift her up. He started to slowly lick her damp pussy. She loved it! Now he was licking her pussy...this was a first for her and she couldn't believe how delicious it felt! She kept holding her breath, waiting for his tongue to continue the magic it was performing on her, hot little pussy. She didn't make a sound though...too shy. He was fumbling around with his pants, trying to free his cock and had just released his, quite tiny hard on, when they were both suddenly blinded by a bright light.

"May I see a driver's license?" an adult voice spoke loudly in through the window. She almost screamed but quickly realized it was a policeman. She started trying to pull her pants up and get her blouse buttoned while Hojo dealt with the officer. Kagome remembers being furious with Hojo after they were finally able to leave. Of course they got a lecture before being allowed to drive off. Hojo just felt lucky since she was just 17 and he was an adult by law, though only 20 years old at the time. He could have gone to jail for being with a minor! And would have ended up ass-raped from the many other, not so virgin, men in jail. One Saturday during the summer months, Hojo and Kagome went hiking up in the mountains. After a long hike and a lot of climbing, they finally found a beautiful spot near a waterfall to stop at for awhile. Hojo had brought a blanket and they spread it on the grass near the water. It wasn't long before they were kissing and pawing each other. He started kissing her neck and then moved down to her breasts. After a lot of fumbling with her bra clasp, he managed to get it off so he could kiss and suck on her nipples. It felt so good as she lay there in the warm sunshine with bare breasts. He moved further down and pulled her pants with him, until he had them around her ankles. He started to untie her boots but decided not to bother and undid his pants instead. He didn't want her to change her mind so he started licking after getting his cock out, so he'd be ready to insert it as soon as he thought she was wet enough. she lay there loving it...his tongue lapped at her pussy, making it slick with her juices. She moaned and started to grind against his face. She just happened to open her eyes and froze when she saw a face looking down at them from the cliff above!

Hojo felt her stiffen and said something like "Relax baby, it'll be good for you."

"STOP!" she shouted as she pushed him away, grabbed her pants and jerked them up. "Someone is watching us!" she told him and pointed towards the unwelcome audience above them. she can still clearly see the man's face as he looked down at us, with a big smile, then he waved. That was it for her! She jumped up off the blanket and demanded they go home. She stormed all the way back to the car and wouldn't talk to Hojo on the drive home. Not long after that he joined the Hospital and was rarely home for the next year. After four years of trying to get in her panties, Hojo decided the only way was to get married. They tied the knot six weeks after her 18th birthday. And wouldn't you know it. She started her damn period the day of the wedding! But that didn't stop them, not this time. It was an awful mess and she wondered why they had tried so hard to fuck all those years, to her it was a big letdown. Hojo couldn't even get it to stand up! Since when did blood turn off a doctor? Where the hell was Naraku when a girl needed a good screw when she was bleeding?

Speaking of Naraku, where the hell was he when she was flitting around feudal Japan in that green little skirt of hers that with the lightest breeze her lack of panties would have been confirmed? she found later, it was just due to the wedding stress and her period giving her what's now known to be 'PMS.' It actually turned out that she loves sex! Fucking is the most wonderful act between two people there is...and with time, she only keeps getting better at it! Hojo and she were only married a couple of years. He was her first love and she'll always remember him as that, but we weren't meant to be. Even after sex, he was and still is the greatest virgin of them all. He's a minister now...and she still likes to fuck! She wouldn't want to be a virgin again for anything in the world.

Of course now her problems lie in finding a partner that knows what he's doing and how to go about it. In fact, the man on top of the cliff? He's one of her favorite boy toys now. In truth, he's quite a fox in hiding. Both figuratively and physically. But That is a story for another day.


End file.
